El Nuevo Mundo
by Alexander-sama x3
Summary: Extrano esos viejos tiempos,en el que podiamos estar juntos en casa de Espana, ahora solo queda ese mero recuerdo de lo que fue y es. COMPLETO lean , summary casi nada que ver conl o que hay dentro :'3
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, ehhh este sería mi primer fic ,se tratara de Italia de el sur x México.

Advertencia ,un poco de OCC y crack =w=)b

Dependiendo de su voto será el cual decida , si continua esta historia o no , x3 si la desean M o algo por el estilo , yo estoy aquí para complacerles ¿no? ^w^

México: ¿aunque eso signifique hacernos homosexuales? D:

=w=)b por supuesto , todo para el querido público. Apropósito hetalia no me pertenece , no me pertenecerá en algún futuro (solo si comprase los derechos, pero vamos no soy millonario) .

_Aun recuerdo , el primer día que Antonio se aventuro a buscar nuevas rutas , para llegar a india …el muy estúpido termino en donde no era, "el nuevo mundo" fue como le llamaron , era casi igual al nuestro ,habían personas un tanto… ¿retrasadas?...bueno más bien solo tenían otro estilo de vida , por lo que supe en la última carta que mando el bastardo,me traería algo de el nuevo mundo._

" _**¡Hey romano, no tienes idea de cómo me divierto aquí en el nuevo mundo!, ¡hay de todo ..ehh personas….animales que no conosia … ¿ sabes que es lo mejor? ¡ nos dan toneladas de oro! ¡Nos regalan el oro! No te preocupes mi pequeño, ¡aquí encontré algo que probablemente te agrade mucho! , bueno me despido seguiré explorando~**_

_**Te quiere Antonio~"**_

_Idiota tenía que ser. Solo me manda una carta para decirme que le dan oro, y que ¿me traerá algo? , bueno eso era inesperado ¿Qué podría ser? …conociendo a Antonio probablemente algo estúpido, como el ,¿ropa de los del nuevo mundo?,¿el oro? (me convendría)…eh…bueno sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? …_

_ERROR _

-¡Mira Romano!, ¿acaso no es adorable?- _tenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño niño….de entre todas las tonterías, estupideces ,idioteces, todo en fusión , no se compara a esto.. ¡ ¿TRAER A UN NIÑO DE EL NUEVO MUNDO? Bueno no es que me molestara , bueno a quien engaño si me molestaba, mas por que el niño se parecía de algún modo a Antonio , era ojiverde como Antonio solo que sus ojos eran entre verde y café miel(ciertamente un color raro), su piel un poco canela no demasiado , casi como Antonio de piel morena , cabello corto y negro, ese negro era profundo, ¡RAYOS ME DOLIAN LOS OJOS DE SOLO VERLE!, lo volteo a ver y el muy sin vergüenza me sonrió…!ME SONRIO POR DIOS!_

- por supuesto que no, Antonio idiota ¿Por qué le has traído?- la verdad estaba enfadado (¿eso siempre?), se suponía que iba a explorar una nueva ruta, no a traerse al primero que encontrase a la casa , ¡ahora tendría que limpiar doble! Y dudo que el mocoso supiese como limpiar.

-ah tonterías, es la cosita más linda que eh visto, lo halle en el nuevo mundo, es como nosotros romano, una nación , imperio o quién sabe , ¡pero es igual! ¡ Y yo lo encontré! ¡Ha! ahora podre ir a restregarle a todos que tengo un adorable hermanito…lo llamare….!NUEVA ESPAÑA!- _lo decía al estilo España, ¡ESTUPIDAMENTE ALEGRE! ,¿llamarle al mocoso como él?, ¿restregárselo a los demás países?..pero conmigo nunca hiso lo mismo y ese mocoso lo consiguió en tan solo 2 minutos de yo haberle conocido…ahora sé que,! ODIO A ESE BASTARDO AL IGUAL QUE EL OTRO BASTARDO QUE LE ACOMPAÑA ES RECORD , APENAS LO VI SE VEIA RARO , LO PRESENTO , AUN MAS RARO , Y AHORA ESPAÑA DICE ESTO ES SUPER MOLESTO! _

-¡¿PERO QUE TE HAS CREIDO PARA LLAMARLE COMO SI DE UNA MASCOTA SE TRATASE IDIOTA?-_era cierto, ¿porque jodidos ponerle nombre a un mocoso que se acaba de encontrar?, era inaudito e inaceptable._

-haha ahh perdón no te escuche , estaba jugando con Nueva España- _y! después de eso aun el muy sin vergüenza se atreve a ignorarme! Luego se queja de que YO soy el que no le presta atención a él. _

_Solo observo como el mocoso bastardo me mira con esos ojos, tan parecidos a los de el Bastardo mayor; y eh ahí…otra vez me sonríe….solo porque es pequeño no lo insultaría como yo quisiera (además de que no me entendería). Probablemente España lo haga aprender español …pobre chico eso es lo único que me detiene un poco a pensar, ¡TENER A DOS ESPAÑAS SERA UN INFIERNO!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Unas semanas han pasado , el mocoso bastardo es auto capaz de caminar ahora (eh tenido la sospecha de que ya lo asía antes de llegar) , era todo un mal criado, tiraba las cosas ,gritaba mucho. jalaba a los adultos para que lo cargase (a cualquier país que se encontrara cercas ), rompía platos, vasos, etc. ; y lo peor de todo es que a el Bastardo mayor no le importaba….solo se echaba a reír por las estupideces de su 'mini mi ' _

_Y cuando yo los rompo por ACCIDENTE, ciertamente a mi me dan el castigo, y de el …solo se ríen…. ¿celos?... HA ¡¿YO CELOS? , nunca y menos de ese bastardo versión mini de Antonio. _

_Todos los países lo adoran, Las chicas se empiezan a gritar como locas diciendo que se ve adorable, que España era un suertudo por encontrar a la cosita más linda de todo el mundo. Y eso me enfada, tener que soportarlos diario con sus gritos y risotadas por las tonterías que hiciera Nueva España._

_Ahora van 10 años humanos desde que el mini España está en casa , no es demasiado para una nación pero es un tiempo considerable aun así . _

_Me entere que dentro de poco el bastardo mayor saldrá de nuevo al "nuevo mundo", ¿para qué? No sé y la verdad no me interesa…. Pero qué más da, no se llevara al bastardito y con eso me basta, solo unos días para poder deshacerme de esa cosa y podre tener mi vida de antes. _

_Siempre se lo lleva con él , desde hace años, pero como ahora el bastardo está teniendo una disputa con el cejotas , según él era muy peligroso para el pequeño Alexander (es Alejandro pero para mí es Alexander por lo menos suena mejor) viajar con Antonio, por miedo de ser saqueado y de que Arthur se quedara con Nueva España …¡y a mí ni una jodida vez me llevo a explorar nuevas tierras!; no podía salir de esta casa de porquería por que luego el maldito de Turquía intentaría hacerme algo , y no gracias aprecio mi integridad tal y como esta._

_No podía esperar el maldito momento en que Antonio se Largara para empezar con el plan "deshacerse de El mini Bastardo". ¡POR FIN! El bastardo zarpa de puerto y estamos solos los dos en la gran casa de Antonio. _

_-_oye, Alexander ¿no te gustaría que jugáramos a ver quien dura más dentro del costal?- _si el solo se metía , me ahorraría demasiado tiempo (y esfuerzo)._

_-_e..es Alejandro …- _el bastardo siempre hablaba con miedo (¿miedo a que?) otra de las razones por la cual no lo soportaba. Del poco tiempo de que lo conocía , su actitud era un poco …. Contrario a España , este era más callado , penoso ,! pero aun así era un maldito mal criado cuando nadie lo veía! _

- ¿me vez con cara de que me importa?, ¿vas a jugar si o no?-_ otro don que yo pensé que solo Antonio tenia, y mi hermano menor veneciano,era que me que me acababa la paciencia muy rápido._

-cl..claro pe..pero espera un poco Lovino …. te..tengo algo para ti- _¿algo para mí? ,esto es inesperado ,demasiado para mi gusto, ¿Qué tramara ese mocoso bastardo? _

_Observo como sale de la habitación corriendo y con su maldita sonrisa , que me recuerda tanto a la de Antonio...por una parte me daba lástima porque todo le pintaba como el bastardo…bueno solo en la sonrisa y en lo físico pero era suficiente para tenerle un poco de lastima. Veo como regresa con una canasta de... ¿manzanas? …no no son manzanas….pero se parecen en lo redondo y rojo o por lo menos eso creo yo._

-son para ti Lovino , son de mi casa, se llama tomate y bueno…esperaba compartirlas contigo porque eres …ehh…miii…fra…fratello-_y esa sonrisita insoportable….se vio tan llena de .. ¿Ternura?..!NO NO Y NO! ¡Apuesto lo que quieran a que tienen veneno, o que me harán daño de alguna manera! No comeré un solo ….to..tomame,tocate,tocame…bueno esa cosa._

-no quiero-_ fue lo único que le dije con seguridad, yo no comería eso..o por lo menos no hasta que el comiese una de esas cosas primero.. ¿Pero qué tal si él era inmune a esas cosas? , después de todo son de su casa. ¿O podría ser el parecido al cejotas?..hay veces que lo encuentro hablando solo , de seguro España bastardo trajo gérmenes de Gusano Azotador a la casa. _

_-_s..solo una pequeña mordida ¿sí?, apuesto a que si la comes te gustara mira- _se lleva una a la boca y la muerde lentamente con sus labios, sus pequeños y frágiles labios….y … ¿en qué fregados estoy pensando?….. mejor me trago una de esas cosas antes de que mi maldita mente puberta se ponga a trabajar._

-a ver , dame una de esas cosas para que te calles y me dejes en paz- _me da una en la mano , y sonríe de oreja a oreja,bien esto no pinta bien pero que mas puedo perder (¿mi vida?_ ), le doy un mordisco…s..sabe…sabe…!TAN DELICIOSA!, Su sabor es exquisito, le debo de dar una de estas a mi idiota hermano Veneciano , de seguro le gustaran.

-y.. ¿te…te gustaron?- _veo que se aparece un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas… ¿enserio significaba tanto el que a mí me gustasen? ¿le preocupaba?._

-no me quejo, eh probado cosas mejores-_veo que sonríe un poco , pero en su mirada veo un poco de decepción, ¿enserio si significa mucho para él? …bien seré amable por primera y última vez en su vida no tan corta vida. _

-pero aun así me gustaría que mi idiota hermano probara un poco de este to…to…-

-tomate-

-si eso, seguramente el sabrá hacer algo como un platillo o sacarle provecho a tu fruta-_me sonríe otra vez, ¿dulcemente? Con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras asiente con la cabeza y sale corriendo por más tomates, en el camino se tropieza, es tan torpe pero le da su carácter torpe._

_-_pero como se ve que España ya te pego lo torpe por vivir con el-

-p..pero Romano tu también vives con mi hermano España –

-¡SI, PERO A MI NO SE ME PEGO LO TARADO!-

-ah…ya veo-

_Bien creo que….LA CAGE….perdón, eso salió de control…. ¿lagrimas? … ¿AHH POR QUE?, ¡Yo debería ser quien llore! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Me ven cara de Big mama, niñera a prueba de balas, de ser nana calificada para estos momentos?, ¡piensa ROMANO PIENSA! ¿Que harías si tu estúpido hermano llora?..golpearlo…ignorarlo…largarte…bueno si hago eso ahora no dejara de llorar._

-¿r..romano?-

_Y mi gran idea de callarlo es….¿un abrazo?….estúpido pero por lo menos dejara de joder y se callara ; solo comienza a sollozar lentamente , tranquilizándose hasta que para, sube su rostro y lo primero que veo un rostro rojizo con unos ojos entre abiertos con unas pequeñas gotas de lagrimas,por alguna razón siento caliente mi cara ¿O POR DIOS LO LLORON ES CONTAGIOSO? _

-G..Gracias R..Romano..-

_-mph- _

_Es lo único que 'digo 'mientras volteo mi rostro hacia otro lado, aun no me suelta ,sigue aferrado a mis brazos, empieza a temblar ¿por qué _tiembla?

-oi Alexander , ¿te sientes bien? –

-ahh …s…si..-

-al igual que Españas eres pésimo mintiendo, ahora, aprovecha la oferta limitada de hoy que me intereso por ti, y dime que te sucede.-

-bue..bueno Romano ….eh estado pensando –

-ajam-

- ROMANO TI AMO -

-…-

_Me suelta bruscamente y se cubre el rostro nuevamente para llorar, no sé como tomarlo, ¿Me debo de enojar? , ¿Reír? , ¿Sentir alagado? …no sé como tomarlo. Yo estoy con apariencia de adolecente…y el de un niño…!NO QUIERO SER UN PEDOFILO COMO ESPAÑA! , pero lo que me sorprende es que me lo dijo en italiano… ¿de verdad me quiere? O es simplemente para echar a perder más mi día porque si ese es el caso lo está logrando con éxito._

-¿y?. ¿.n…no dirás nada?-

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-

-pues lo que sientes justo ahora…-

-como si fuese a regresar el tomate…-

-.. ¿Buen o mal sentido? –

-…no se la verdad…Alejandro n..no creo que yo Deva…ehh … ¡soy anciano! y los niños como tu deben de estar con pequeñas como….como… bueno con niñas de tu edad –

-¡pero Romano no es por mucho! Y sabes muy bien al igual que yo, que la edad humana no es igual para nosotros, ¡la edad no importaría!-

-sí pero…no se ….- _no le puedo decir…"intente hace 10 minutos deshacerme de ti pero como no te metiste al costal , me chinge y ahora estoy aquí en una posición un tanto comprometedora" ¿qué hace? Se acerca mucho…mi espacio personal… ¡¿O DIOS PIENSA INVADIR MIS REGIONES VITALES? ¡YA PASO MUCHO TIEMPO CON ESPAÑA QUE LE PEGO LO PERVERTIDO!. Me besa…un pequeño, rápido e inocente beso… definitivamente ese tomate tenia veneno… sueño cosas feas… ¿ya me morí? …_

_-a...así que no harás nada.. ¿Cierto?...está bien te comprendo Romano….n..no te orillare a hacer algo que no quieras –_

_Se para…. Y se da la vuelta, camina lentamente y desaparece detrás de la puerta….inconscientemente llevo mis dedos a mis labios…el estúpido tomate rueda por mi estomago. Me siento raro, será mejor que me olvide del estúpido plan y me vaya a dormir un rato. Una pequeña siesta ayudara a que todas mis ideas se acomoden. Estrello mi cara contra la almohada y me dejo llevar en ese momento, tengok en mi mente a Alejandro dándome ese pequeño beso._

_-para la próxima seré yo quien lo inicie…después de todo soy el mayor aquí- _

_Lo lamento e.e pero creo que aquí lo dejare por el momento , debido a que tengo sueño ._. son las 4 am …. _

_Seria considerado un ¿ one-shot? pero si ustedes desean que continue , x3 un review seria algo lindo. De historia no puedo poner por el momento ya que no tengo internet…. Me lo quitaron en el momento que estaba escribiendo esto ;A; …también digan si quieren M w , ideas :3 aceptadas x3 con placer ~_

_Romano: ¿? _

_Alejandro .w.? que es M?_

_Yo: :3 M de Muy MALO_

_Los dos: O.O …._

_Bounnanotte e tutto ^^)/ _

_Romano: puttana.._

_._. … también te quiero Romano…_

_Romano: pues yo no… _


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno x3 ya que al parecer les gusto el primer capitulo :3 ahora are un segundo capitulo x3 con posibilidad de tercero? , bueno depende :O ya que siempre me inspiro a media noche…no me mal interpreten =w= , apropósito creo que rating cambiara a M~ ..bien no creo CAMBIARA A M :A

Romano:…cazzou il tua madre…

o.e se amable Romano….

Romano: hmp…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Después de esa vez, creo que todo en la casa cambio drásticamente, ya que bueno yo ya me eh hecho independiente de España , ya soy un 'adulto', mi idiota hermano salió de la casa de Austria ya que se dieron cuenta que en realidad era hombre… no pregunten. Y ahora Nueva España ..o es decir México como ahora se hace llamar…se independizo también de España no hace más de un mes._

_España por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo, pensaba que el niño que había encontrado Inglaterra , llamado Alfred , se independizo de cejotas,no hace mucho , al igual que Mathew de Francis ;pensó que ellos dos eran los culpables de que su querido Alejandro quisiese lo mismo que nosotros, Libertad y ser independiente._

_Alejandro comenzó con diplomacia, elegante a todo momento, no perdió la cordura; por el contrario España puso todo lo que estuvo en su poder para impedirlo , causando una guerra de independencia, con ayuda de algunos países, después de algunos años logro lo que tanto anhelaba Alejandro, La independencia._

_España salió herido , gritandole tonterías a Alejandro el cual por supuesto lo hiso sentir mal , y comenzó a pensar si de verdad había hecho lo correcto._

-Romano, ¿crees que hice lo correcto al independizarme de España?-

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? , Claro que hiciste bien Alexander , ahora eres independiente y libre de hacer lo que se te venga en gana.-

-pero…siento que herí mucho a España.. se veía tan triste , me intento convencer de que no me fuese, me sentí un poco mal-

-Tch si de verdad te arrepientes ¿crees que tu gente piensa lo mismo que tú?, por supuesto que no , ellos están alegres de que por igual que tu ahora son libres, no solo eres tu Alexander si no miles de personas que lucharon por tu causa.-

-¿ e..entonces es mi culpa?-

_Y aun después de los años sigue siendo un idiota como España._

-¡NO! , lo que quiero decir es que ellos querían una Nación libre –

-y..ya veo..- _su cara muestra un tanto de tristeza aun , por un inútil intento de cambiar de tema , saco lo primero que se me viene en mente._

- eh visto que tu bandera es parecida a la mía solo que …la tuya tiene un.. ¿Zopilote? -

- ¡¿EHH? Romano, es un águila devorando una serpiente parada sobre un nopal. No un zopilote-

-ya ya perdón , no sabía qué tipo de ave era –

-bien, bien , bueno Romano me iré a América ..bueno así dijo Alfred que de ser "El nuevo Mundo" ahora seria América ; y creo que ya no volveré a Europa.-

-Eso es lo que se debe de hacer Alexander , cada quien donde corresponde.-

-¿me extrañaras?-

-¡¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa Alexander?-_comienzo a sentir que mi rostro se siente más cálido, me mira con esos ojos verdes… ¿quiere una respuesta?, sinceramente yo…yo lo haré; desde hace ya un tiempo que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, este niño…no,este joven, logro llamar mi atención desde hace tiempo , después de lo sucedido aquel día cuando aún era pequeño, pero debido a mi cobardía , miedo a el que podrían decir, si España se enojaría con nosotros y haría alguna estupidez como es de costumbre; me hicieron retroceder esos pensamientos y 'recapacitar', lo único que eh hecho ha sido mentirme a mí mismo , y ah Alexander._

- pues me acostumbre a ser tu nana, no sé qué aras sin mi-

-Extrañarte por supuesto-

-¡ha! No podrás hacer nada sin mi persona cerca, espero que no eches a tu país de cabeza ahora que estas solo, literalmente –

_Me dedica una sonrisita tonta, pero no puedo negar que no me agrada .Creo que este será el adiós para nosotros dos como hermanos y ahora seremos dependientes y nada más que situaciones diplomáticas nos unirán. Es triste pensar en ello , pero no se puede evitar ¿verdad?._

-Bien , ¿pero antes podría pedirte un favor?-

- bueno no veo el por qué no , de todas formas ya no te veré , bien pregunta me tomaste de buenas el día de hoy – le sonrió con un poco de mi carácter del no me importa , intentando cubrir lo que en realidad quiero decir o hacer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y eh aquí… haciéndole 'un favor' a Alexander.

-nnhg R..Romaah..no-

_Pasando mis labios lentamente por su cuello , lo recuesto con delicadeza (no creí poder tratar a algo con tanta delicadeza),el simplemente sede ante mis caricias… ya se darán una idea de lo que me pidió Alexander…y si no …están igual de idiotas que España o peor , como mi hermano Veneciano._

_~Flash back~_

_-_¡QUIERO SER UNO CON ITALIA DE EL SUR!-

_Abrí mis ojos de par en par , e..el me estaba pidiendo, eh…. ¿que lo hiciese mío?, tener algo más profundo con el… ¿justo antes de su partida?_

_-_otra vez con tus ideas raras , ¿sabes qué? , ya me arrepentí , haber como te va en el futuro preguntando cosas así a la gente-_doy la media vuelta, intentando cubrir mi sonrojo, y dispuesto a irme antes de que considere su propuesta; pero en eso se me atraviesa enfrente de nuevo con su cara suplicando. No lo soporto más, tantos años reprimidos , se me están haciendo demasiados, lo miro por unos instantes y ahora lo sé….Lo quiero para mí. Quiero tener la oportunidad de estar con él , por lo menos antes de que se marche, por lo menos si es por una sola ocasión ciento que será suficiente . Tomo su rostro en mis manos y le planto un cálido beso , dejando escapar todo lo que quería hacer después de lo que ocurrió de cuando niños, en la adolescencia y ahora de adultos. Intentando recompensar tantos años en los que me mantuve callado sin poderle corresponder a Alexander , por mas señales muestras de afecto que me mostrase yo simplemente las ignoraba…pero hoy no, ese no será el caso._

-¿es eso….?-

-…si….-

~~~ End flash back~~~~~

_END OF THE CHAPTER :'3 muajaja las dejare con la duda~ soy malo , pero aun asi caballero , asi que les dire que continuara uwu! Dije que ceria M y lo prometido es deuda , solo que me encontraron flojeando , oh por cierto , / - como se ve AleXander , si ,no soy picazzo ,pero es algo ¿no? _

_Bueno nos vemos :'3 _

_Alejandro: o.o …me veo feo…_

_e.e gracias acabas de matar mis esperanzas de ser artista…. _

_1- no esta tan feo…_

_2-tenia flojera D: _

_3-….mencione que no se ve tan feo?_

_Alejandro:=_= dedicate a escribir es mejor._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ahora comienza el tercer y último capitulo :'3 y como siempre inspirándome a las 4 AM :L , tengo mente de cochambre , y no soy homosexual solo bisexual wo por eso tengo buenas ideas de lo que es el yaoi =w=)b entonce s, lean y disfruten :O! _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Le desabrocho la camisa , botón por botón lentamente, jugueteando un poco con él , el luce un poco impaciente , pero me agrada ver su cara , es tan divertido verle así. Cuando la dichosa prenda es removida , me dirijo a sus rosados pezones, le doy un pequeño pellizco haciendo que Alexander soltara un dulce sonido._

_-_ahh , Romahh…no…- _enreda sus dedos en mi cabello, dando pequeños jalones , dándome a entender que quería un beso (si ,aprendo rápido en este tipo de situaciones….no es que haya estado en otra parecida pero…bueno ustedes comprenden.) Lo beso con dedicación, peleo con el por dominancia , pero vamos ya sabemos quién es el que domina aquí…Luego siento algo entrar en mi bruscamente ,volteo a ver y veo que es Alexander ¡ Me tomo desprevenido! comienza a hacer embestidas rápidas sintiendo que …. Nha mentira,(¿los tome por sorpresa?)._

_Con mi rodilla comienzo a masajear la zona prohibida, dando pequeños roces; con eso era suficiente para que Alexander gimiera de placer, se comienza a mover en dirección de mi rodilla pidiendo por más contacto._ _Me separo un poco para tomar algo de aire, aprovecho para bajar hasta su estomago y plantarle un beso, el solo ríe un poco, tal vez porque le causo cosquillas._

_Con los dientes comienzo a desabrochar el pantalón de Alexander, hasta que abre( me tarde un poco, no es recomendable , aunque sea provocativo , tardas mucho.) _

_Su miembro ya erecto , ¿me pregunto si es..bueno virgen?;bajo su pantalón hasta los tobillos y de eso le sigue su ropa interior, dejando expuesto su miembro. Subo la mirada para ver su rostro , lo cual me es imposible ya que se está cubriendo el rostro con ambas manos…probablemente mis sospechas sean verdaderas y el si sea…._

-Alexander , de casualidad ¿eres virgen?- _solo puedo observar como asiente con la cabeza , aun cubriéndose el rostro._

-prometo que no te lastimare demasiado- _y otra vez solamente asiente._

-necesito que hagas algo por mí , pero para ello debes de quitar las manos de tu rostro-_ lentamente quita las manos de su rostro , se ve tan infantil , su cara es como la de un niño..por Dios se me pego lo Pedófilo de España. Le acerco tres dedo a su rostro , se me queda viendo con un rostro de inocencia…sin saber qué hacer con ellos._

_-_por favor mételos a tu boca –_lentamente (y provocativamente) mete mis dedos a su boca , dándole seductoras lamidas como si de una paleta se tratase , esto hace que se me dificulte seguir usando mi ropa , con mi otra mano libre comienzo a desabrochar mi camiseta, mi pantalón quitándomelo por completo , al igual que mi ropa interior , la camisa solo a la mitad ya que aun no muevo la otra mano que sigue en boca de Alexander , con un liguero sonido suelta mis dedos , cuidadosamente saco la camisa por el brazo que asía falta, bajo hasta su parte olvidada , roso alrededor de su entrada provocándole pedir por mas ,introduzco un digito en su entrada, siento como pone una increíble presión sobre mi dedo._

_-ahh – gime un tanto fuerte y con algo de dolor, comienzo a mover el digito lentamente intentando abrir un poco su estrecha entrada; después de juguetear un rato , introduzco un segundo dedo ,con este se pone aun más tenso, el gemino más audible; se relajo y al igual que el anterior comencé a moverlos lentamente con cuidado de no lastimar demasiado a Alexander. Al final introduzco el tercero y último , este vino con lagrimas , me dolió ver que lastimaba a Alexander , así que me limite a besarle el rostro y seguir moviendo los dedos dentro de él ._

-ah …ahh romahh…ahh….no…pares….no….-_entrecerraba sus ojos del placer , esa simple imagen de Alexander, sus gemidos , todo estaba haciendo que me volviese loco ahí mismo, saque de inmediato los tres dedos de su entrada , con un pequeño quejido de su parte , comencé a posicionarme entremedio de sus piernas , recostándolo y poniendo sus piernas sobre mis hombros._

_-¿_listo para lo que sigue?, esto dolerá más que tres simples dedos-

-si..si es romano.. no hay problema- y eso era todo lo que mis oídos querían escuchar , aprobación y no arrepentimiento. Comencé con una sola y rápida embestida….creo que debí haber sido más suave , pero si lo asía despacio el dolor seria más prolongado para él. Un grito de Dolor se hiso presente , con lagrimas , sangre saliendo de su entrada estrecha que amenazaba con presionar aun más mi miembro.

-Cuándo te sientas más cómodo me lo haces saber.- _al cabo de unos minutos , comenzó a mover su cadera , dando a entender que ya tenía el permiso concedido para ir al ritmo que yo quisiese , comencé rápido , después bajaba la velocidad me gustaba timarlo, sus pucheros eran lindos, me daban ganas de tomarle una foto , o pedirle a mi idiota hermano que me hiciese un cuadro de su rostro (sería raro ya que debería de estar presente para ello ).Sus gemidos me provocaban aun más, logrando que al final mi ritmo fuese demasiado rápido que Alexander no pudo con él , se vino entre nuestros estómagos, su cuerpo se tensó, al igual que su entrada , haciendo que lo estrecho fuera casi doloroso para mi , viendo el clímax tan cercas, me vine dentro de él ,arrancando de su boca , otro dulce y placentero gemido , el ultimo. Salgo de el Lentamente ,se queja, sangre y seme le acompaña , esa es la prueba de que yo fui quien lo hiso mio, de que EL es mío y de nadie más._

_Dejo caer mi peso sobre Alexander, sé que no tiene la culpa, lo estaba medio aplastando, pero mi cansancio era demasiado como para moverme de aquel lugar, me abraza con ambos brazos, escucho su corazón latir, lenta y tranquilamente, como si lo que acabara de pasar hubiese pasado rápido._

_-Te Amo romano- _

_-io troppo ti amo Alexander- _

_Después de eso solo recuerdo que los dos nos quedamos dormidos….a la mañana siguiente amanecí solo en mi cama, me entristeció un poco…(bueno BASTANTE) su partida ,por fin cuando pude sacar todo a la Luz , esto tiene que suceder…bueno aun así eso no significa que ya no lo vaya a ver nunca más, sino que con menos frecuencia._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~200 años después ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Una jodida Junta aburrida, El maldito Alfred hablando de babosadas (que sorpresa), El bastardo Patatas gritando e intentando hacer paz mundial (cuando el causo 2 jodidas guerras mundiales) , mi estúpido Hermano roncando…y Alexander alado del Estadounidense, poniendo atención de todo lo que decía (sospecho que es más bien actuado), pero de vez en cuando voltea y me mira , me dedica una sonrisa y vuelve su vista a el idiota güero. _

_Después de dos Jodidas horas la maldita junta acaba, quiero ser el primero en salir, pero no~ todo el mundo conspira contra mí para que sea el ultimo ,maldita sea… pero siento como alguien toma de mi hombro. _

_-_¡Romano! Es una sorpresa verte en este tipo de juntas , ya que solo veo a Veneciano venir- _por mis propias (y obvias) razones no me presentaba a esas reuniones y permitía que mi hermano fuera el idiota que fuera por los dos aunque fuese un peligro , bueno la verdad no solo roncaba. No iba por A) me aburría hasta morir , B) no me daba la gana C)temía que algo como esto pasara_

- eh estado ocupado, pero es agradable verte de nuevo México-_intento sonar lo más desinteresado posible…pero la verdad me es difícil._

-¿por qué tanta formalidad? Llámame Alejandro..oh no perdón , Alexander –_me sonríe….Alexander ¿ por qué tiene que ser tan difíciles las cosas?._

-como sea, tengo que irme , mi estúpido hermano de seguro a de estar buscándome_- me doy la media vuelta y comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta cuando escucho esas palabras , anheladas y dolorosas a la vez._

- voi strano Romano- _Esas tres simples palabras , pueden hacer que recuerdos vuelvan a flote, fueron suficientes para que esos sentimientos que intente hacer a un lado hace 200 años regresara de nuevo en un solo instante. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

_Otra vez me veo , sobre Alejandro , haciéndolo mío otra vez , ahora agradezco haber ido a esa jodida reunión , solo porque Veneciano me convenció. Ahora en el cuarto de hotel que nos fue asignado, (más bien en el mío) cediendo ante mí una vez más. _

_Lo envisto , cada una por los años transcurridos que tuve que estar sin su presencia, sus gemidos más audibles que el de la primera vez._

-R..omahhhhhno….Ti amo -

-yo…yo también_.- le sonrió y siento como una lagrima corre en mi mejilla , de verdad le extrañe y no quiero volverlo a perder por otros 200 años._

_Y así es como halle el modo , de poner una escusa , cualquier cosa para hacer una reunión con Alejandro ,ir a cada reunión , para terminar así, para mí y para el eso era más que suficiente , aunque ambos daríamos lo que fuera , por volver a esos viejos tiempos que jamás volverán._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Sniff sniff * bueno aquí se acaba solo tres si :U! , me da flojera hacerlo extend edition , no gracias asi ta' bien :3 , espero que les haya gustado y si no…pues perdiste el tiempo :3 pero aun asi..LO LEISTE , LO LEISTE! , haha no se crean , los adoro por haberme acompañado en esta mini historia , y asi es como me despido de Fanfiction~… _

_si como no ._. apenas es mi primer historia , screw world , seguire escribiendo :'3 acato sus ordenes público , si quieren una pareja pidan y yo doy :D , solo que no sean como las normales (aburridas) Alfredo x Arturo , por Dios ya , 'chole' cámbienle :3 o solo si Arturo es el Seme o es algo más loco si lo hago :'3 bueno…. ADIOS :D y hasta la próxima OwO)/_


End file.
